December snowflakes
by girldreaming
Summary: 1 chapter for everyday of December. Suggestions wanted! Now also a just a rotg oneshot area also
1. December 1 (Jack's staff)

My goal last year was to write a 31 days of December fic. But I remembered it was past December. Now Decembers is super close and I'm not ready for this! Send me ideas this is going to be a mess. Warning: Some weeks I might just update all of the stories for the week on Sunday or Saturday. This is my first one. Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians.

Jack's P.O.V

I was late for the monthly Guardians meeting because I was creating a blizzard in Russia. So when I finally see the window to the workshop I quietly sneak into the workshop. I sit down in a chair as Bunny picks me up by my hood.

"Hey, hey, hey Bunny, Easy on the hood would you? I'm only 10 minutes late!" I say

"Ten minutes I could have spent in the Warren painting eggs!" Bunny replies taping his foot on the ground.

He comes up behind me and MY staff.

"Hey Bunny, give that back!" I say getting rather nervous. Not that I'd tell old cottontail that!

"No. Not until you learn to be more responsible." He says.

I eye him warily, before glaring at him and standing my ground. Then an elf carrying a red toy above his head as Phil chased after him. When the elf ran passed Bunny he dropped my staff… then Phil stepped on it! I cracked with a loud splintering sound. I screamed falling over and moaning. Then I looked up eyes big. I had just used a lot of power in the blizzard. That left me open to a power surge! Unlike power surges in houses that mostly last 1 100th of a second, power surges for seasonals can last days! Ice shoots from my finger tips. I would normally be able to deal with a power surge but my staff was a regulator. Without that; there was no way…

Bunny's P.O.V

When Jack fell to the floor my heart dropped. When he screamed my ears pinned to my forehead. I didn't know how much Jack meant to me until I caused him pain. He was screaming long and hard and loud and it was hard for me to bare. Ice shoot out from his hands as he shook. It took awhile for the shaking to stop. But when it did; Jack looked up and told me to give him his staff. I did as he told but I did not expect what happened next…

Jack's P.O.V

After I got it back I slammed the ancient wood together accessing the powerful magic inside of me to fix the staff. It worked as I fell a sleep.

I woke up in a soft chair. The Guardians were standing around it as I woke up.

"Oh sweet Tooth, Sandy told us what happened. Are you ok?" Tooth asks fluttering around the room.

"Yah, I'm fine." I replied

"Sorry Jack, I didn't mean ta do that."

"It will be fine… after this!" I say freezing his ears together.

"Ya don't want to race a rabbite mate." Bunny says smiling.

"You don't want to race the wind." I say as I run off.

If this was family, I never want it to end.

Short, but I'm busy. And this is the best I can do right now. *crash* *shriek* *scream* my little sister also has company over. Got to go


	2. 2 (Night's children and light connector)

Sorry this is up at a little bit of a late hour I got super busy. Thelovelybadger Thanks for the idea. It will be used as Sunday's story! Keep leaving reviews I'll keep writing chapters that match the reviews. So this is slightly darker then the last chapter if I can pull this off. Jack along with my original characters that are named but not in this. Are children of Night and Mother Nature. Meaning they have been given gifts from night/darkness. When the Guardians think Night is a threat Jack has to show them she's not (Monday the 4th chapter). Night also picks one mortal to help her children connect to the light. That child is drum roll please. *Bum, Bum, Bum, Bum* Jamie! So Jamie has powers! Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians.

Jack's P.O.V

"Hey Jack." Jamie asks nervously approaching me.

"Hey kid, you ok? Is someone hurting you? Dose someone need to be beaten up? Did someone show you something bad? Are you having girl trouble? Because if you are you should go to Tooth she's a girl and knows more stuff about that. Or if you like guys, that's cool too… Are going through puberty?" I ask hesitantly at the end.

Jamie looks faintly amused as I ruffle his hair. This 12 year older Jamie was slightly different then the 10 year old Jamie we had fought Pitch with. But he was still the guardian of the guardians and wouldn't let us forget it.

"No Jack it's not any of that. I can do some weird things and I want to see if you know why I can do it." Jamie says.

I watch in interest as he creates a small dark ball and throws it at the tree. Then he puts his hands on the ground as a little black cat curls up around him and finds a spot on Jamie's shoulder. I look at him wide eyed as he stares at me. Snapping out of my shock I say.

"Your Night's connecter!" He looks at me funny as I hug him.

"I'm what?" Jamie asks.

"You're Night one of my mothers light connectors." I say.

"You told me your parents are Night, also known as darkness. And Mother Nature are your parents so what do I have to do with it?" Jamie replies.

"Well my mother, Night is a very powerful spirt. She brings night currently. It used to be Nix but very evil and very powerful magics sealed Nix away. So Night or Darkness as she is so often called, had to take the job. When Night and Mother Nature had me, my sisters and my brother. We showed powerful dark magic. So Night made a light connector. If one of us ever started falling to the evil the light connector would let us see the light in darkness." I finish.

"Thanks for explaining that Jack." He says "But…"

"But what?" I ask.

"But why me?" Jamie asks Eyes suddenly down cast.

"Well a connector isn't just made. Night chooses them at birth. And I suspect she saw something in those brown eyes of yours that said 'I'm going to do great things' and I can't help but agree." I finish.

"Thanks Jack."

"You're welcome Jamie."

We sit down and stay there for a long time. Just to best friends. Brothers in everyway but blood. Just sitting there, watching the snow fall.

Short chapter but I'm working on it.


	3. December 3 (Jack and Jamie slash)

OK, time for the chapter I promised on Saturday. Jamie is 18 ok. Jack is going to have died at 17 for the sake of the story. I normally go with the books 14 but that would be weird for a Jamie/Jack fic. Right? Ok, so lets do this. Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians.

Jamie's P.O.V

I like Jack. Like I like, like him. It was kinda awkward trying to do hang out with him after that but I think if I tell him it will make life less scary. Technically he was way older then me. But in years before he died I'm a year older then him! I call Jack here as we talk till it gets dark. Then I start to talk about different things.

"Hey Jack." I say.

"Yes Jamie." He replies.

"I need to tell you something."

"What is it? Are you ok?" He asks.

"Yah." I giggle at how protective Jack can be.

"I love you Jack!" I say yelling out the words to get this over faster.

We sit in silence for a long time. Just staring at each other. It took a few minutes for Jack to stutter out.

"I love you too."

And that started it all. Sophie who we ended up finding under the bed at age 10 had kept her lopsided blond hair. Had been watching this whole thing along with Bunny. Bunny who had been under the bed with the blond forked over a whole load of cash. Like at least 900 dollars were being given to the 10 year old. Jack shoved them out of my room and laughed. Oh how I loved that laugh. Then he kissed me! It felt like first snow joy over a million times. Over and over love and beauty that was all captured in one kiss. I never wanted it to end. Then when it did end I fought back with a kiss more powerful then him. We kissed till my mom called me and Sophie down for dinner as Jack flew out the window cheeks had a blue, purple, redish tint. And the north wind was just swirling around his head in a lacks kinda motion. So Jack ended up walking around in a hazy for a minute. So what. I came to dinner with the biggest smile I could pull off. Big and bright and red cheeks sore from smiling so hard. And if mom asked where in the world Sophie had gotten 900 dollars… well Sophie would just say Australia. And if she asked shed just say Aster gave them It to her. And if mom asked who Aster was. Sophie would come up with another cryptic answer. As for him. Jamie hoped that his semi-make out with Jack would progress. And become more often.

Making bets Sophie? Really Bunny. Your supposed to be a good example.


	4. December 4 (NCLC chapter 2)

So the chapter I promised on Saturday It's not super late but this got put up way latter then I wanted sorry about that. Disclaimer: I don't own R.O.T.G.

Jack's P.O.V

"We must do something." North says as he paces.

"About what big man?" I ask wondering about what all the fuse was about.

"Darkness or Night. Or whatever she goes by now!" Bunny grounds out.

"What dose Night have to do with anything?" I ask she was my mother and I loved her. And the guardians were always coming up with stupid reasons too hate on people sometimes.

"She's most likely aligned with Pitch." Tooth says flighting around.

"No way! Not Night. She's my mom. And she gave me and my siblings a few aspects of our powers too."

I reach into the shadows and pull out a ball, I toss it back and forth.

"So your one of those freaks?" Bunny asks.

"What freaks?" I ask.

"The ones like you with freaky powers don't deserve or use properly." Bunny glares.

"What's your problem with me and my people?" I ask getting annoyed.

"Well your 'people' helped kill my family." Bunny said a strange look in his eye.

"Well maybe we were getting tired of being pushed around! And being hurt and called useless when we're the ones making the world turn! We help, while you guy watch as the number of elementle's dwindle. Those winter elementle's are MY people. And me my brother and sisters are the only ones besides Night, Mother Nature and where ever Nix is!" I scream powers running crazy. It never hurt when I got mad... and that made it worse.

"I'm sorry Jack… I didn't mean it like that."

"I know. I know how you really meant it." I say.

Then I leave silently in the snow.

If you want another one of these review. And if you have an idea just review or P.M me.


	5. December 5 (Strange super short story)

Here's a storyrant thingy that I wrote because I needed to put something on this. Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians.

Pitch Black, Pitch Black soul as dark as night. Corrupted, destroyed beyond repair… or so the thought. Pitch Black, Pitch Black used to be a solder Kosmos Pitchner was his name tackled may enemies. Until the darkness called his name. Fearling took over his vary being nightmares at his finger tips. It crushed those who once knew his name. But whoever knew the Nightmare king was once and few between. It never stopped that cold hearted soul who could never love. Never hope. Never dream. What could become of this monster? He asked himself so. But then a boy came to his life. His job to shepered snow. They worked to learn what they could not know. What they wished to learn how. Then the Nightmare King lost his boy and would never open up again.

Lame story. It's the worst story ever! Sorry it's late.


	6. December 6 (shortest chapter ever)

I NEED help really badly. I have almost no story ideas and I'm running out of ideas really fast. I've been thinking about this chapter for so long. Disclaimer: I don't own ROTG. Character death.

Bunny

It happened while fighting Pitch. I got cocky and he got a lucky hit in. Then another, then another. He kept whispering things in my ear as he hit and hit and hit. It hurt as the beating was relentless. Then he ended it. I never got to say goodbye to Sophie, say sorry to Jack, tell North Easter was better then Christmas one last time. I saw flashes of all I have done and all I should have done.

Darkness must rise but never consume ones soul…

This is the shortest thing I have wrote in my entire life this is 171 words and I am so mad with myself for not writing something more. But I have no ideas and I have school tomorrow and I'm sick. So please give me some ideas!


	7. December 7,8, and 9 (NCLC chapter 3)

This is for the 2 days I missed. I'm just going to combine the 2 days I missed into one chapter plus today's. This is another chapter to NCLC. Disclaimer: I don't ROTG.

Jack's P.O.V

What the heck were the guardians thinking? It was betrayal of the 1500's peace treaty. We made it for a reason! Well not me and my siblings but still. Wait… the rules were very specific. One of the rules being that none of the groups involved in the peace treaty can hurt a member of the other party with out a direct invite to do so. But I know the guardians don't give up. Especially Bunnymund. Meaning I have to warn Sammy, my fall seasonal sister. Benny, my summer seasonal brother. And Emily, my spring seasonal sister. I also have to warn Jamie. I don't think they would hurt Jamie but if they find out Jamie a light connector they might take Sophie because they think Jamie would hurt Sophie. First Jamie and Sophie. I've been teaching Jamie how to use his powers. Plus Jamie and I have made a hidden cabinet that can fit Jamie and Sophie with slight room for Abbey. I finally get there as I flew through the window.

"Jamie, Sophie get water and food. You guys need to come to Jamie's room." I yell. They run up the things I asked for in their hands Sophie was a smart child even at age 5***.

"Jamie the guardians have turned on us."

"What do you mean Jack?"

"The treaty I told you guys about. The guardians have broke one of the rules in the treaty. I think they might go after you guys."

Jamie and Sophie nod, grab Abby and hide in the cabinet. Time to go warn my family. I go to my lake a send warning snowflakes out. They exploded into red orange green and blue lights only to fade out. My siblings appear as I see a red slay with bells come over the horizon.

"Well if we have to go to war there's no one I rather do it with then you guys" I say.

"I happen to agree." A voice says from behind.

"Pitch. Or should I call you grandfather?" Benny asks not at all afraid.

"Ether one work my dear grandchild." Pitch replies

"Now will anyone tell me what those mindless morons did now."

"Well all of them except for Sandy. Right Jack?" Sammy asked.

"Yep, all of them except for Sandy." I say. Sandy who had not been at the meeting.

"My question still stands boy. What is going on?"

This will work for the 7th 8th and 9th of December. Hope you liked it. *** In this Jamie is 12. In the movie Jamie was 10 and Sophie was two. Lets say her birthday was a little bit after the movie she could theoretically be 5 years old when this story takes place.


	8. Night's children and light connector pre

**So, this is a prequel to the Night's children and light connectors. The first bits explaining what happened to Bunny's family. Then the treaty of 1500. Disclaimer: I don't own rotg.**

 **Bunny's P.O.V**

The whole city was burning, home shrouded in darkness. Everyone was running away from the flames that had spread from house to house like a wildfire, there had been scrimmages in the east and north but those had been put out quickly; for our army was strong and fierce. Skilled with weapons that had taken years to master. I wanted to fight but was too young and had been put on escorting families to safe places and out of their burning homes. The elementals were attacking, they had always been looked down upon in the spirt community when there was something someone didn't like there was always an elemental to blame.

Everyone had forgotten how powerful they were, that the four seasonal's were put down just as much and most likely would be ok all this destruction. The elementals just helped, minimally at that. It was the seasonal's that controlled the seasons, they could put a stop to this… to this bloodshed, and they aren't. I hear the cackling of the nightmare king as screams echo even louder than his haunting laughter. His nightmares and fearlings nipped at my ankles as I tried to protect a young child from the bloodshed. I felt something hit the back of my head, and everything went dark. When I awoke the only thing, I could see was cinders and ashes. Everything was gone. And all I felt was a burning rage at the seasonal's they could have done something, anything to help. So angry at the night that had hidden the shadow army until it was too late. So, when man in moon gave me a chance, a chance to tip the scale. When I got the chance to be a guardian, to fight Pitch Black, to stop wallowing in sadness, to get revenge, to have hope. Hope for the future, I became the guardian of hope to protect the hope that had almost been crushed by my need for revenge. But I never forgot, never forgot my anger, my hatred. So, when we got an excuse to attack the seasonals I took the chance, telling the guardians all the things they had done or hadn't done.

We attacked just the three of us, me, Tooth, and North. Sandy wouldn't come for some reason. They didn't even show up, they just sent there storm a heat wave followed by a blizzard finished us. Plants wrapped around and put us in trees. We stayed there till Sandy found us with a shake of his head.

The first time I met one of the seasonals was the blizzard of 68. I attacked Jack Frost, shooting him out of the sky with a boomerang a few boomerangs, he didn't take well to being attacked, especially by me. we fought, Jack was winning and sending a blizzard that day Easter Sunday, out of spite.

Mother Nature who had been annoyed and worried by this, Tooth attacking Sammy the fall spirt, and North hunting down Benny and Emily the summer and spring spirits respectively. So, she drafted the peace treaty of 1500. Unless there was a legitimate reason to attack, the party being attacked was (mind control, manipulated, etc..) you couldn't attack the other party.

It worked, but it drove a wrench in communication. Neither the seasonals nor us guardians talked to the other group… until the fateful day when Jack Frost was chosen to be the next guardian. Then all hell broke loose.

 **Ok, I know this doesn't make up for not updating for a year but perhaps it's a start. I hope you like this chapter! Happy holidays.**


	9. Seasonals vs Guardians Fight! (NCLC)

**Sorry this is so late! I don't own rise of the guardians. This takes place when Jack, Pitch and Jack's siblings are about to fight the Guardians. I'm also changing my OC's (Jack's siblings) appearances, so they'll be different from how I wrote them in a different story that shall not be named because it wasn't good. Sammy's fall, Ben is summer, and Emily's spring. I also mention a spell that I'll explain in the next chapter, also Sandy and a special NOT OC but super unexpected character will be in this chapter.**

 **Jack's P.O.V**

"They broke the treaty meaning we can and should attack on sight." I say as the sled land at my lake.

"Jack are you sure you want to fight them, I mean they were your allies?" Sammy asked as she checked her crossbow. She shook her short curly hair out of the way. She was annoyed at the guardians indefinitely. Her accented voice was harsher than normal, and she never took out her crossbow unless she had plans to shoot. She had always been the mature one despite being only 16 ¾ which put her in place as second oldest, beating me out by a little more than 3 years. She was wearing her signature brown dress with grey leggings and seemed generally calm in the tense mood.

"Always the negotiator Sammy. If Jack's angry enough to calls us all together for an attack, they did more than just make him a little angry." Ben says his dual swords lighting on fire, like fire Ben had always been easy to rile up, not so easy to rile down, he was the eldest out of us being 17 ½. His disposition as dark as his hair and pants; brown eyes seemed to be lit aflame as if he was trying to burn the guardians who were just getting out of the sled. Despite being the oldest, most of the time Ben acted out, making an enemy out of most of the people he encountered. But Ben was a fierce big brother ready to hurt anyone who messed with his siblings.

"How did they-" Pitch was cut off by Emily who had just finished putting her long blond hair into two braids to keep it out of the way.

"Break the treaty? Well, that's the big question, care to answer it little brother of mine?" She asked walking up to the Guardians. She was wearing a purple crop top and dark green, green, and grey pants that blended together into a camouflage-like pattern. She had a flannel that she had at one point stolen from Sammy that was somehow keeping her warm. Emily was tough, strong, and fierce. She's 16 and as she would want me to tack on 364 days old. Yes, the spell was put on us on her birthday! Anyways she approached Bunny who was already walking across the ice like he owned the place.

"They were bad mouth and planning to hurt Night." I call as Bunny gets face to face with her. In about 15 seconds Bunny is on the ice holding his jaw. Yes, Emily, the Spring seasonal had just punched E. Aster Bunnymund in the face. And from experience, I knew Em and a mean right hook.

"Now, why you do that?" North asked.

"You better be happy I didn't draw my sword, or your face would be so much worse." Emily said, unlike Ben's swords Emily only had one, but it was giant… and absolutely terror-inspiring.

"Now look here you dirty, darkness created useless jerk! I don't know what gave you the right to think you could do that but." Tooth started but was cut off when a hand was placed on her shoulder. Pitch's hand.

"Now what did you call my granddaughter?" Pitch asked golden eyes glaring.

Benny stalked over to her but was intercepted by North.

"Want to get to her, you must go through me!" He said drawing his swords to counteract Bens.

Sam and I stalked over to them as spikes came from the ice targeting the guardian's, fury raging through us. Bunny got up as Emily and Bunny started to fight. I helped push people off their feet with my ice as Sam stopped all the boomerangs and paint bombs that were coming to hit our siblings. Then Bunny managed to get a hit on Emily, it wasn't a light hit. Giving her a bloody nose, she smiled pulling out her giant sword that made Bunny cower in fear. I wasn't worried for her as I turned my head back to the fight I had joined; me and Ben vs North, we fought with Ben taking the North's sword hits with his own and me taking him off guard with ice attacks.

Then Tooth came in with a curved blade straight for Ben's back. Time slowed down and a wall of ice with a blast curtesy of the north wind hit Tooth stopping the knife from making a scratch. And shattering the knife's metal. I lowered the temperature as the metal on North's sword started to bend and become brittle. They shattered as Ben heated them up with his fire as the sudden temperature increase dammed North swords. Bunny's paint bombs had been frozen from the inside out and his boomerangs had caught fire. The guardians stood there in shock as the darkening sky was lit up with golden sand and a familiar child's laughter lit up the air.

"Peter?" Emily asked as a gold substance fell like dust from the sky.

"Not dream sand." Ben said rubbing it between his fingers.

"Pixie dust, definitely Peter." Sam said. As Bunny sneezed and gained heavy eyes.

"Now that's dream sand" I said smiling.

"Sandy, Peter! over here." Sam yells waving at the sky as the two came down.

"Who are you." Tooth asked Peter.

"Peter Pan, at your service." He said excitedly

"Pan, there the enemy, don't engage and come over to our side." I call as he walks to what was now our side of the ice.

"What'd you guys do to piss them off?" Peter muttered as Ben flicked him, which started a flicking match between the two of them.

'Enemy?' Sandy questioned in sign language.

"They broke the treaty." I explain as Sandy walks over to them glaring as they started to look sheepish.

Sandy hit Bunny in the head.

"Ow." Bunny rubbed the sore spot on his head.

"We just went after Night. I don't get what big deal is." North said as Sandy went and hit North over the head.

"Sandy you don't understand Jack controls dark dangerous magic, him and his siblings are a danger to children!" Tooth claims. Sandy rolls his eyes as the guardian's eyes go wide.

"You're their godfather?" They yelled.

"You didn't know? Sandy was one of Mother Nature's most trusted generals, and later one of her most trusted friends." Sam says breaking up Peter and Ben's flick fight.

"Now that that's settled, I'm going back to Neverland." Peter said flying away.

"So now what?" Bunny asked as me, Sam, Ben, Emily, and Sandy glare at him.

"Now we go to mother."

 **Done. I know this isn't long but I have a lot to do, I'm trying to post more often but that might not happen so see you guys soon! This is 1,279 words by the way.**


End file.
